Dark Hidden Past
by ms. nick jonas
Summary: Connect 3 was getting ready for their first tour when Nate suddenly becomes very sick. While fighting this sickness he has to deal with nightmares of his dark childhood.
1. Chapter 1

Shane was just entering the recording studio where Connect 3 was making a new album, waiting for Nate and Jason to show up. Jason showed up a few minuets later. But they hadn't heard from Nate.

"Where do you think he is? It's not like him to be late." Jason said.

"I know. He's probably just stuck in traffic." Shane said.

Just then Jason's phone started ringing.

 _Hello oh hi Mrs. Roberson_ (Nate's mom) _really. Well thanks for telling us. Tell Nate to feel better by._

"What's wrong" asked Shane.

"Nate has the flu".

"Well now what are we going to do? We can't record our new album without Nate.

"I know, but what can we do about it."

"We have to do something before my uncle Brown gets here.

Of curses at that moment Brown come in the studio.

"Hey guys. Where's Nate?"

"At home he has the flu." Jason said

* * *

Nate's POV-

It all started yesterday. I was in my room working on my school work(I'm homeschooled so I can still work with the band). I had a really bad headache and couldn't focus on my math. I put my workbook away and laid down in bed. Next thing I know Mom was standing by my bed, telling my I was running a fever. I was feeling even worst then I did when I fell asleep. I still had a headache, but now my stomach was hurting. My throat felt like it was on fire. Mom gave me some pain mediation. I soon fall back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Nate's POV-

When I work up it was dark outside. I look at my alarm clock and saw it was passed midnight. I tried going back to sleep, but my stomach was really hurting. After about ten minutes I felt something coming up my throat. I made a mad dash to the bathroom. I was still spilling my guts out when I hear mom come it. She rubbed my back until my stomach was settled. She helped my wash my mouth out and checked my fever.

Mom said that I have the flu. My mom is a registered nurse so she always know when I'm sick and what my sick with. She helped my get back in bed. She told me that she would call Jason tomorrow and tell him I wouldn't be coming to work on our new album. At the time I really didn't care.

Mrs. Robinson's POV-

Once I got Nate asleep I tucked him in and pushed his hair out of his eyes. I used to be so afraid he'd would turn into his dad. My ex-husband was a terrible father. I found out that he was abusing Nate when Nate was only five. I broke up with him and got full custody. Nate is nothing like is father. Nate doesn't even remember him much. After the divorce he left and never came back.

I woke around 8. I went to check on Nate. I could already tell his fever when up. His face was pale and his cheeks where flush. Sweat was dripping from his forehead. Based on his raspy breathing I knew he hadn't slept much last night. I decided to let him sleep in. I called Jason and told him that Nate was sick with the flu.

It's was 10:30 before I hear Nate wake up. I when up to his room. He looked up at me when I walked in. He gave me a weak smile. I pushed his hair back, only to feel the rapid heat off his forehead. I put a thermometer under his tongue. When it beeped it showed he had a fever of 103.


	3. Chapter 3

Nate's POV-

I woke up at 10:30. The first thing I noticed was my head was killing me. My throat felt like it was on fire. I started coughing and my lungs seemed to be on fire. I hear my mom coming upstairs. I tried to sit up, but I couldn't hold up my own weight. Mom came in my room and sat down beside my bed. I gave her a weak smile as she pushed my hair back. Her smile turned to a frown as she felt my forehead. She checked my temperature and my fever had gone up. I don't see how it could be that bad. I feel like my freezing. Mom put a thick blanket on my bed. I felt the heat come on. I know mom was trying to sweat the fever out of me. I felt my self drafting back into sleep.

Miss. Robinson's POV-

Shortly before lunch I got a call from Nate's band manger Brown. He was checking in on Nate and asking if the boys could come over to see him. I gave him an update on how Nate was doing, and told him it would be great if Jason and Shane could come by and see Nate. It would be best to wait a day or two so Nate wouldn't be too sick.

By the time I got off the phone, it was already 12:45. Luckily the french onion soup I had been making was done. I poured some in a bowl alone with a glass of ginger-ail and some crackers. I brought this up to Nate's room. He was asleep when I walked in. I hated to wake him up, but I know I had to. I stroked his hair and whispered his name. When he opened his eyes I could see the cloudyness them. Nate took one look at the food and looked away. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Come on honey. I know you don't feel like eating right now, but you really need to at least try to. He still looked away. Ok how about you just eat about half out it. I had to help him sit up. I put his pillows be hide him so he could sit up. Nate tried to reach for the spoon on the tray, but I could tell he was too weak. I ended up feeding him. After about 10 minutes he started falling back asleep. I picked up the tray of food and headed down start, pulling the covers over Nate before I left.

Nate's POV-

I started falling asleep again. I felt mom put the cover on me. I heard her going down stairs. I started having a dream about my dad.

 _Five year old Nate was hiding under his bed. His mom had just left for a weekend away with her friends. He knew his dad was drinking. A few minutes later his bedroom door open and his dad come in. "Where are you boy?" Little Nate slid back against the wall trying to hide and hoping his dad would give up and leave. Of course he didn't. A hand suddenly went under Nate's bed and pulled him out. Nate could smell the beer on his dad. He looked in fear as the belt was pulled out from be hide his dad's back. It was just about to hit him._

I woke up with a jolt. Mom was beside my bed with open arms. I dove into them, crying on her shoulder as she held me tight rubbing my back in a conferring way.

Miss. Robinson's POV-

I hear Nate screaming. I run upstairs. I went to Nate's room. He was tossing and turning in bed. I was about to wake him up when he suddenly woke up and started looking around his room. I wrapped him in a hug. He cried on my shoulder. I know he a had a dream about his dad. He always dose when he has a fever. I held him tight, trying to confer him. Soon he stopped shacking. I looked down and saw that he was asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4

Miss. Robinson's POV-

After Nate fall back asleep I quietly walked down stairs. A few hours later I hear Nate coughing and breathing very rapidly. Right as I open the door to his bedroom he started vomiting. After five minutes of vomiting I took his temperature. His fever had gone up to 104. I knew at this point I would have to take him to the hospital. Once we got checked in the doctors asked what his symptoms were? I quickly when over them.

Fever,Coughing,Very hard and fast breathing ,Vomiting ,And the light gray color in his lips and fingernails

The doctor were worried. Those were signs of pneumonia. They quickly put an oxygen mask on him and started an IV in him right arm with medicine that would make him drowsy so they could run some tests on him. I sat waiting anxiously in the waiting room. An hour and a half later the doctor came and told me that the tests came back positive. Nate would have to stay in the hospital for at least a week.

He gave me Nate room number 620. I called Brown Cessario and told him what was going on. He said he would tell the other boys and to keep them updated. I told him I would call him in a few days when Nate can handle visitors. I noticed that Nate began to stir in his sleep. I knew it was because he was having another nightmare.

 _Three year old Nate watched from his bedroom window as his mothers car backed out of the driveway off to run some errands. As soon as her car was out of sight in fear he heard his father coming up stairs. He quickly crawled under his bed hoping that if his dad didn't see him he won't hurt him. Unfortunately his hope ended as he felt his father grab him by his ankles and drag his out from under his bed. Nate tried to hold back tears as he felt a belt being slapped on his back, but failed miserably. He knew that crying only made is dad angry and the beating would get worse. His father grabbed the back of his neck and drugged him into the hallway. Nate felt himself being lifted up and opened his eyes to see that he was about to be thrown down the stairs. He quickly closed his eyes again as he felt himself being thrown in the air. He quickly landed on the living room floor. A loud crack echoed through the house. As pain beg_ _an to shot through his arm Nate fell into darkness._

Nate's eyes shot open and he began to look fearfully around the room. Calming down when he saw only me. I gently began to stroke his hair. Trying to calm him down. After a few minutes he was starting to breathe evenly. I looked and saw he went back to sleep. I continued the stroke his hair knowing that it helped calm him down. I wish I could take away his pain from the past, but I knew I couldn't. All I could do was try to help him get through it.


	5. Chapter 5

Nate's POV-

I would have to stay in the hospital for at least a week. I have to take many breathing treatments through out the day. And doe to not being able to keep any food down, I have formula being put in me through a IV.

My mom told me that Jason and Shane would come see me in a few days once it will be save for people to come see me. I was glad they were coming to see me. I just wish they could come sooner. It's so boring here and I'll be stuck here for a whole week.

My throat starting hurting. I started coughing really bad and couldn't breathe. My mom ran to my bed, pressed the alert button, and started rubbing my back. Suddenly I felt really dizzy and fell into darkness.

* * *

Miss. Robinson POV-

Nate suddenly started coughing like crazy. He was gasping for breath. I ran of to and pressed the alert button. I tried to calm Nate down by rubbing his back. As the doctor was coming in, Nates eyes rolled back in his head and he started shacking like crazy. He was having a seizure. The doctor pushed me aside and when to work on Nate. A nurse gave him a shot and he started to calm down. Once Nate was asleep the doctor came over and talked to me.

He explained that Nate and a seizure due to have a high fever and that he should be ok. They would have to keep a close eye on him though. I sat down next to Nate and held his hand. He may be twelve years old, but I still see him my little boy. It's hard being a single parent. Especially now that Nate is going to be a teenager soon. And that means he will also be going through puberty. He's going to need a father figure in his life or that least have someone he can talk to.


	6. Chapter 6

Jason's POV-

Brown just got off the phone with Ms. Robinson. He told us that Nate had a seizure due his high fever last night. Luckily the doctor had been in the room at the moment and caught it in time and was able to get meds in him to stop it. His fever was starting to go down. Now they want to keep him for a few more days to keep an eye on him in case he has another seizure.

* * *

A few weeks later Connect 3 was back on tour opening up for Backstreet Boys and Nsync. Nate still have to be careful. He had to be breathing treatment for about ten minutes before every concert and would be on seizure meds for the next six months. He also had to carry an inhaler with him at all times.

 ** _I know it's not the best ending but I can really think of a better ending. I just want to wrap this story up so I can focus more on my other stories._**


End file.
